


Sadal Suud

by osterac1999



Series: Constellations [4]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, I guess???, Waterlogged Headphones, almost forgot the most important one, everyone is friends with everyone - Freeform, jer is jealous as always and I L I V E for it, maybe you'll see it one day ;), michael is high and tired and it's honestly a mood, michael's got a talent and I live for the story behind it, pining Jeremy, tbh the relationships shown are just the main ones that are displayed, the best qpps ever I love them, well except brooke and jer because she's not...happy with him ever tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 13:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11875542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osterac1999/pseuds/osterac1999
Summary: Jeremy, Rich, and Jake are locked out of Jeremy's house and well, they're shit out of luck. That is, until Jeremy remembers a specific thing about Michael.





	Sadal Suud

Out of all the things to go wrong today, Jeremy didn’t expect one of those things to be him forgetting his keys. Yeah, he forgot things all the time, but… he always had his key because he _knew_ they had no spare keys. He took a deep breath, pointedly ignored the other people on his porch, and began rifling through his pockets again. After the fourth pat down, he gave up.

 

He sighed heavily and turned reluctantly to the other two. Rich and Jake interrupted their own conversation to look at him. 

 

“Uh. So. My keys aren’t here.” At the utter disbelief on their faces, he cringed. “Surprise?”

 

“Surprise? Surprise.” Rich turned to Jake. “He says surprise.”

 

“I’ve got ears, Rich, but I get your sentiment.” He turned to Jeremy. He didn’t look mad, he noted, but he did look a little irritated. “What are we supposed to do now? I mean, the main reason we _wanted_ to come here was because your place is the chillest.” The underlying implications behind that were understood by all of them.

 

“W-well, yeah, but-” He tried to quickly think of a solution, but his train of thought was interrupted by Rich’s pacing and gesticulating.

 

He watched Rich’s rhythmic circles and as he stared, his thoughts drifted to Michael, as they usually did. Michael used to pace around his room all the time, talking with his hands about anything from lizards to solar panels. He didn’t really do that anymore, he hadn’t since freshmen year, but… Jeremy kind of missed that quirky part of his personality. Michael was always a unique person with so many random interests all the time. Like, in fourth grade he was _obsessed_ with archeology. He remembered that Michael had almost successfully gotten them to go see Sue, the T-Rex and how he was so _pissed_ that Brontosauruses were fake. Oh! And in second grade, he had one of those 64 box of crayons and he wouldn’t let anyone (not even Jeremy) touch them. 

 

There was also seventh grade Michael, who absolutely _adored_ crime novels. He remembered that Michael was so stoked when Castle got a novel adaptation. His favorite character was Castle’s daughter, Alexis, because she knew how to-

 

“That’s it!” Jeremy yelled suddenly, jerking himself and Rich out of their thoughts. At the affronted look he got from him, Jeremy shrunk a little into himself, rubbing the back of his neck. “S-sorry. I just remembered something.”

 

“And that is…?” Jake asked after Jeremy paused for five seconds too long. He poked his face and Jeremy jumped. 

 

“Wha-?” 

 

“Are you just gonna keep staring off into space or are you gonna tell us what you remembered…?”

 

“Oh. Oh! Right, right.” He whipped out his phone and immediately starting texting Michael. He pointedly ignored the stares of Rich and Jake over his shoulder.

 

_Me: hey mikey acn yu_

 

_Me: cme over?_

 

_Player One <3: duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuude i wold lvovoe tooooooo_

 

_Player One <3: but literl evertin is croke_

 

“Is he okay?” Jake asked, reading the texts over again. “He normally doesn’t screw up that much in a sentence.” He pulled up some older texts between the two of them as proof.

 

Before Jake could lock his phone, Rich yanked it from his hand. “Why were you talking about someone who’s ‘so goddamn cute, Michael, please murder me before he can’?” Jake flushed deeply before he snatched his phone back. He used his superior athletic skills and height to keep his phone out of reach. 

 

“It-it’s _nothing_! Just a-a joke! Yeah, a joke.” Jake smiled nervously and frowned when he realized neither of them bought it. “Fuck you guys.” He mumbled. 

 

As Rich and Jake continued to squabble, Jeremy turned his attention back to Michael. He discovered that he had received about three more messages in the span of a minute.

 

_Player One <3: soooooooo the rm stippd spinin_

 

_Player One <3: jerrrrrrrrr?????? u thre????????_

 

_Player One <3: oh ym gid did yo die_

 

_Me: no mikey nno,,,,,,, I’m fne_

 

_Me: re you okaaty tho you sem really outta ti_

 

_Player One <3: ye im finfe jus tiered_

 

_Me: aer you godo to come ovr=ere then,,,,,,,_

 

Michael didn’t respond for several minutes. During that time, Jeremy watched as Jake put Rich in a headlock and practically shove him to the ground. _Why?_ he had to wonder. Eventually they settled down to wait with Jeremy for Michael to respond.

 

_Player One <3: ye surer_

 

_Player One <3: be therawf in te wa_

 

Due to Michael’s mysteriously fucked up typing, he almost forgot the reason he texted Michael in the first place. He quickly typed out a message and locked his phone before Jake and Rich could see.

 

_Me: grab lyour lcocpick stuff_

 

_Player One <3: k_

 

Jeremy frowned. Michael never just responded with a ‘k’. He normally added something else to it. He contemplated asking Michael if he was really okay, but decided against it because Michael was most likely driving there now.

 

“So?” Rich asked, tapping his foot on the ground impatiently. “What’s up with Michael?” Was that a hint of concern in Rich’s normally blasé tone? 

 

Jeremy answered, “He says he’s just tired.” _I don’t buy it, though._

 

Rich’s face remained blank for second, then it fully morphed into concern. “I don’t buy it.” He echoed Jeremy’s thoughts exactly. Jake nodded minutely.

 

They remained in silence until Michael’s car pulled haphazardly into the driveway. Jeremy noted how crooked the parking job was, knowing- for a _fact_ \- that he never parked fully until it was near perfect. The smile that he always gave in Michael’s presence was pulled into a frown. He watched as he stumbled out of the car and gave them a two-finger salute.

 

He paused when he saw the concern on their faces. “What?” His head was cocked to the side. It was so cute that Jeremy almost forgot how concerned he was. Almost. There was the tiniest sliver of his logical, non-Michael dominated self still around.

 

“You okay, Mikey?” He gently placed a hand on his arm, squeezing a tiny bit.

 

“Never better! Jus’ tired, ya know?” Jeremy caught the tiny slur of his words. He squinted. 

 

“Fine.” He took his eyes off of Michael to glance at Rich and Jake. “You guys ready to head in?”

 

Jake stared at him. “Did your keys just materialize or something?”

 

“Nah.” He didn’t elaborate. He gestured to Michael, who shrugged and walked toward the door. He began to get his stuff out, much to the wonder of Rich and Jake.

 

As he began to pick Jeremy’s lock, Rich finally spoke up. “Yo, I thought you texted him for a spare key, not to, like, break into your house.”

 

Jeremy looked him dead in the eye. “We have no spare keys.”

 

“Honestly, Jeremy,” Jake said, clasping his shoulder. “What the fuck.”

 

“Dad doesn’t want them, so we don’t have them. And I usually- _usually_ -” He emphasized at Jake’s pointed look. “Have my keys on me. Take it up with my dad, not me.”

 

They continued on with their friendly bickering until they heard a minute _click_ and Michael groaning as he stood up. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. Jeremy noticed they were a little red, but he attributed that to his eye rubbing. He turned to the three of them and smiled. “So, we’re all good here. I don’t mean to interrupt your bro night-” “Bro night?” Rich said perplexedly. “-but I will actually get in a crash and die if I try to drive right now.”

 

Unexpectedly (to Jeremy, at least), Rich grabbed onto Michael’s arm and held it. He searched his face for a moment before asking, “Are you sure you’re okay? I can drive you home or call someone, maybe Brooke-”

 

At the mention of Brooke, Michael quickly shook his head. He continued to do this for several seconds, seemingly transfixed by the motion. He stopped himself before explaining, “No, no no no. Brooke’s studying for a Physics quiz that I absolutely refuse to let her fail. She won’t be bothered tonight.” Rich pursed his lips. He looked like he was going to say something before Michael interrupted him. “I’m fine, Rich. Just drop it.”

 

He looked like he wanted so badly to continue, but Jake put a hand on _his_ arm to stop him. His look clearly said, ‘drop it’.

 

Jeremy expertly avoided the awkward tension by pushing the door open with a flourish. “Shall we?” He bowed deeply to them all and smiled up at Michael, who responded with his own slowly. Jeremy mentally marked another thing for his ‘Something is Up’ list.

 

They walked into the house and all dispersed to gather the things for the movie. Jeremy dashed to the popcorn and microwave, making three separate bowls for them. One for Rich, who (for some reason), loved to cover his popcorn in parmesan and garlic. Another for Jake, who went for the classic route of butter and salt. Finally, there was Jeremy and Michael who went for salt and salt only. He wasn’t sure Michael would eat any, seeing how ‘tired’ he was, but he’d try.

 

Jake went for the soda and began collecting several cans for everyone and placing them by the couch in stacks. There didn’t seem to be a logical order to them, but Jake seemed to get the system. Jeremy watched as he lunged for a soda can that fell from the pyramid. He outright laughed at the relieved look on his face.

 

Rich flopped in front of the TV and began to peruse the DVDs as Michael flopped soundly onto the couch. He glanced to Michael as he searched for the perfect movie and seemingly decided that he would appreciate a comedy rather than a scary movie, seeing as there would be (from Jeremy’s experience) no response from a sleepy Michael.

 

They all gathered back in the living room after all their preparations were complete, and settled into the couch. Jeremy looked at Michael’s face squished into the armrest of the L and laughed a bit. _God, he is so fucking adorable._ Jeremy settled himself next to Michael and draped his legs over his, effectively trapping Michael. Rich and Jake settled into the other seats, both of them somehow managing to cover at least one part of Jeremy.

 

When the movie began, they were all paying attention and laughing at both the jokes and the random bits they found inexplicably hilarious. Even Michael had joined in a bit, laughing at even more random shit. Slowly, though, they noticed him getting quieter and staring off into space.

 

Rich got off the couch and walked over to Michael, planting himself right in front of him. “Michael, dude, seriously. Are you okay? Is the volume too loud? I know how badly certain volumes affect you sometimes.” Jeremy was shocked. Rich being concerned wasn’t… the most shocking thing in the world, but still. It was Rich. Yeah, he had said him and Michael became friends during the SQUIP thing, but Jeremy hadn’t actually believed it. Now, reality was slapping him in the face like a frying pan.

 

Michael blinked. “Yeah, dude. I’m just, like, really fuckin’ high.”

 

Jake choked on his drink and spit out onto the carpet. He wiped his mouth and began laughing into the crook of his elbow. Jeremy whipped around so fast that he gave himself whiplash. 

 

 _”What?!”_ He yelled, grabbing tightly onto Michael’s shoulder. “You said you were just tired!”

 

“Yeah, well.” He turned away a second before he looked up to Rich again. “I’m really tired and really high. Sue me.”

 

Rich glared at Jake until he stopped laughing. He turned to Michael and pursed his lips. “When’s the last time you slept?” Jeremy took note of the bags under his eyes that he hadn’t noticed before and the puffiness of his eyes.

 

“Uh.” He paused. “Good question. Gimme a sec.” He started ticking off fingers and mouthing things to himself. “Two days ago? Like, thirty-two hours ago?”

 

Jake choked out another laugh as Rich slapped his forehead and groaned. “What the _fuck_ , Michael?”

 

“Before you throw a fuckin’ hissy fit, lemme explain. So I spent the last thirty-two hours doing two things: beating a Pokemon Ranger game and having an existential crisis.”

 

“And getting high.” Jeremy deadpanned.

 

“Actually, Jer-bear, that is a new development. I thought it would relax me and, uh, it didn’t. So I’m kind of freaking out right now, but not like seriously, ya know?” He looked like he expected the others to follow. They didn’t.

 

“Actually, dude,” Jake said, finally calmed down. “We have no clue what you mean.”

 

“Just… just keep the movie going and lemme pass out in peace. Or something.” Michael muttered. Jeremy squinted at him. 

 

“Do you have your binder off?” Before he could even respond, he began tugging off the jacket.

 

“Yeah, ‘course I do. What do you take me for?” Michael asked, staring innocently at Jeremy.

 

“You and I both know I don’t trust you to take your binder off.” Michael nodded at that.

 

“That’s fair.” He responded, shooting finger guns at him. Jeremy sighed. How does he deal with this on a semi-regular basis? Oh, right. He was also usually high off his ass. “Do you have yours off, dude?”

 

Jeremy stopped tugging off the jacket for a second to stare at Michael for a second. “Fuck, I should probably go do that.” Michael hummed before he started to slide back down the couch. He dropped his hoodie and quickly left the room, but on his way out he heard Michael ask Rich, “yo, dude, Rich, did you take off yours?”

 

Rich spluttered while Jake slapped his hand against the table. “I don’t have one, buddy, I’m cis.”

 

“Oh, fuck, you’re right. My bad.” Jeremy laughed a little as he entered his room. 

 

As he took off his binder, his mind began to wander. Was the reason Michael was like this really just sleep deprivation or was it more? He figured that Michael would tell him. They didn’t have _as_ strong a friendship as before, but they were working on it. And Michael would definitely tell him if something was bothering him. Definitely.

 

He looked into his eyes in the mirror as he pulled on a shirt and realized that he couldn’t fool himself on this. He shook his head and trudged back into living room, pushing down his increasing worry. He pushed himself up next to Michael and began pulling the hoodie back off again.

 

It was finally discarded and Jeremy was satisfied with the fact that he had, in fact, removed his binder. He had an inkling it was around thirty-two hours ago. With the hoodie clutched close to his chest, he scooted back to his spot. 

 

At Michael’s questioning look, he said, “I’m cold.” He got a small nod in response.

 

Rich seemed satisfied finally and he reclaimed his spot on the couch. They resumed the movie for ten minutes before it was paused again. Rich turned to Michael.

 

“What is with that look on your face? Are you, like, super freaking out, or…?” He gestured to the entirety of Michael. He got a chuckle in response.

 

“Nah, I’m just having an existential crisis. It somehow came back.” He stared at the ceiling. “Like...you know?”

 

Jake seemed genuinely intrigued. “Tell us, dude.” He ignored how the other two were warning him to stop.

 

Michael took a deep breath before he started. “So. Time, right? It’s always moving forward and we waste so much of it doing _nothing_. We can never go back to the previous second and when we remember it, that’s only our last remembrance’s rendition of it. It’s never the same and we can never, _never_ relive that moment.” Jeremy could see tears welling in Michael’s eyes. “I’m just… so sad about it? I feel like I’ve wasted my life or something.”

 

As he rambled on, Jeremy discreetly began texting Brooke.

 

_Me: heyy brooke,,,,,,,, what’s one fo mcihael’s fav foodss rigt now???? it changs like evryw eek,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

 

_Brooke: What happened_

 

_Brooke: Where is he Ill come get him_

 

_Brooke: Jeremy Heere. You better answer my texts or Im gonna kick your ass_

 

_Me: brookee,,,,,,,,,,, it’s fnei don’t wrry I jsut wannaa know_

 

_Brooke: Dont lie to me Heere_

 

_Brooke: Why specifically did you want to know_

 

_Me: aok so maybe,,,,,,,,,,,, mabye micahei s cyrnig_

 

_Brooke: Where are you_

 

_Me: oh_

 

_Me: whops micheal’s calling ofor mer_

 

_Me: by broke_

 

_Brooke: JEREMY HEERE_

 

_Brooke: GET YOUR SCRAWNY WHITE ASS BACK HERE BEFORE I KICK YOUR THROAT IN YOU FUCKING PUNK_

 

_Brooke: JEREMIAH ARIEL HEERE_

 

He turned off his phone quickly, before any more messages could come through. He tuned back into the end of Michael’s explanation and found him crying even harder. He jolted before wrapping his arms around his best friend. Rich squeezed Michael’s knee before a text distracted him and Jake took his place and patted him gently.

 

“Oh my Gooooooood. This is so terrible. Why did I think getting high would help? _Holy shit._ ” Jake nodded along to him. Rich turned back to them and smiled at Jeremy.

 

There was something off about that smile. It was almost… apologetic. “What did you do?” He had a feeling he knew what he had done.

 

“Well. Uh. So.” Rich stuttered, losing his words before they formed. “You weren’t responding, so Brooke asked where-”

 

“There’s a reason I didn’t tell her!” He interrupted, and then winced. This was Michael’s girlfriend he was talking about. He glanced down to find Michael staring off into space again. “Okay. So maybe that was a… good idea, after all.”

 

He was leveled with an unimpressed look from Rich. Jake snickered into the hand not on Michael’s knee. “You think?” Rich asked. “She’ll be here in ten. Don’t be a little bitch, Heere.”

 

“I’m not a little bitch…” He muttered. 

 

They all sat in silence until they heard the tell-tale slam of a car door. The sharp knocks on the door only added to the fear Jeremy felt at Brooke’s wrath. Jake got up to open the door, but not before he squeezed Michael’s knee one more time.

 

When he opened the door, he was greeted by the sight of an irate Brooke. Jeremy could see the anger coming off her in waves. “Hey, Brooke! How’s your night been?” Jake asked, ignoring the tension. He seemed to be genuinely curious.

 

“Jake, honey, you know I love you.” Jake smiled. “But-” Brooke turned her glare onto Jeremy. “I need to know where Micah is.” Jeremy felt a stab of jealousy. Why can she call him Micah and not _him_? (Well, he knew why and he hated it.)

 

“Oh, Michael’s just chillin’ on the couch with Rich and Jeremy.” If Jeremy didn’t know any better, he’d say that Jake was trying to play it off.

 

Brooke smiled softly at him and patted his cheek. “Thank you, honey.” She sidestepped Jake and entered the living room. She immediately locked eyes with him, and he smiled sheepishly.

 

“Hey, Brooke.” He drew out the ‘ey’ far longer than necessary. 

 

“Don’t ‘hey’ me, Heere. Where’s my boyfriend?” She glanced around him and zeroed in on Michael.

 

Michael snapped out his current funk and turned toward Brooke, seemingly surprised to see her. “Either I’m higher than I thought,” he said, “Or you’re actually here, River.”

 

She smiled softly and carded her hand through his hair, which he easily leaned into. “I’m here, sweetie. Why were you crying? Are you okay?” She leaned down to kiss his cheek after asking how he was.

 

“I’m just having a crisis, the usual. I also haven’t slept in thirty-two- no, wait. Thirty-three hours now.” At the shocked look on Brooke’s face he curled into himself a bit. “Oops.”

 

“You said you went to bed yesterday and that you took a nap!” She exclaimed, running a hand through her hair.

 

He smiled sheepishly up at her. “I didn’t want to worry you.”

 

Jeremy watched their exchange with a heavy heart. How could he compete with that? They were so natural with how much they cared about each other and he wished he hadn’t ruined that with Michael. Well, that took a sad turn. Time to repress.

 

Brooke turned to Rich and gave him a small smile. “Thanks for telling me, _Rich_ ,” as she said his name, she pointedly glared at Jeremy- who shrunk into himself more as a response. A sudden memory of the hospital room after he woke up came back and he shuddered. He remembered just how hard Brooke had slapped him. He glanced at Rich. So did she.

 

Rich gave her a small smile and began gently lifting Michael off Jeremy, and he felt the tiniest surge of regret. So maybe he shouldn’t have hidden this from Brooke, and _perhaps_ he shouldn’t have blatantly ignored _and_ avoided her questions. When Michael had finally gotten to his feet, he swayed a little bit before he fell back onto the couch again.

 

“ _Woah._ I don’t think I can stand up. Is this what the combination of weed and sleep deprivation is? The inability to stand?” He glanced between the other four. “I’ll take your silence as a ‘yes, Michael. You’re so smart, Michael’.”

 

 _Not smart enough to not do_ this _, apparently._ Jeremy watched as Brooke worriedly chewed her lip and debated her options. There really weren’t any besides drag Michael’s high ass to the car, which _Jeremy_ (at the very least) knew wouldn’t end well. He might be extremely touchy sober- meaning, he was cool with just about any physical contact- but Michael while high hated rough grabbing and being forced to do anything. Did the others know this?

 

Jake was the first one to answer the question. And, no. No they did not.

 

Jake _tried_ to do what Rich had done, but he did it with slightly less gentleness than him. Jeremy could practically see the moment Jake’s hand wrapped around Michael’s bicep and he jerked away, practically growling.

 

“ _Don’t_ grab me.” Brooke immediately connected the dots, and shooed Jake away while giving him an apologetic look. She lightly placed a hand where Jake’s was.

 

“Are you okay, Micah? Do you not want to be touched right now or…?” She searched his face for a minute.

 

“No, I’m fine with being touched. It’s just… I don’t really know how to explain it?” He looked to Jeremy for help and he jolted. Someone who was _actually_ coherent right now could help. So he was useful after all. That thought sent a tiny thrill down his spine.

 

“Okay, so… you know how Mikey is just super touchy in general? While he’s high, he’s _like_ that, only he hates being forced to do things or just rough touches in general.” Brooke began taking her hand away and Jeremy regretfully assured her. “You’re fine, Brooke. Gentle touches are nice.” _And you’re always gentle with him,_ he thought somewhat bitterly.

 

“Yeah! That’s it exactly. You know me so well, Jer.” At the soft smile Michael gave him, Jeremy’s heart skipped a beat. _Fuck._ Michael turned to Brooke. “River, I _really_ don’t think I can get up.”

 

She took the implication of that in stride. “Then I’ll just stay over tonight and we’ll sleep on the couch.” She turned to Jeremy. “If that’s okay with you?” The icy glare she gave left no room for arguments.

 

“Y-yes.” The corners of her lips turned upward slightly and he knew that was the closest thing he’d get to a smile.

 

“You two kids better not get too wild, though.” Rich winked at the two of them and his heart froze. Fuck. Of course they’d be-

 

Michael interrupted his quickly swirling thoughts. “Don’t even, Rich. Your jokes are cancelled. Banned.”

 

Rich laughed. “Oh, so are only you and Jake allowed to make shitty puns now and pass them off as jokes?”

 

Jake huffed indignantly. “They’re funny and you know it. You laugh at them all the time!” 

 

Rich spluttered and flushed. “N-no, I don’t. This is _slander_!”

 

Jeremy turned toward Michael as the two of them kept going and froze. Brooke somehow managed to crawl behind Michael (undetected!) and he was currently flopped on top of her, sprawled out and looking about ready to pass out. She began petting his hair and rubbing small circles into his collarbone, and Jeremy could tell it was lulling Michael to sleep. His relief at Michael finally falling asleep was warring with his jealousy at not being the one to do it, so he settled for turning robotically back to the TV and _ignoring_ both.

 

Jake was laughing at Rich’s increasingly red face before he abruptly stopped, dropping the room into an eerie quiet. “Is Michael asleep?” He asked, gesturing toward him.

 

They all looked and noticed his peaceful face, and the signature mumbling that meant he was already past the point of waking up. Brooke nodded and slowly shifted herself to become a bit more comfortable. She gestured toward the TV and began to say something, but Jeremy beat her to the punch.

 

“Mikey likes background noise when he sleeps. So if he wakes up again, it’ll send him straight back to dreamland. So just turn it back on, I guess?” He nodded toward the TV and Jake pressed play, resuming the movie.

 

Jeremy got up and pulled a few blankets out of the linen closet. He threw two to Jake and Rich, threw one of his favorites to the far side of the couch, and handed off Michael’s favorite to Brooke. She gently laid the blanket on top of both of them, and gave him a real smile for the first time that night.

 

“Thanks, Jeremy.” She pulled out her phone and began tapping away a message to someone with her dominant hand, but continued petting Michael’s hair with her other.

 

He felt another deep prick of jealousy, and blatantly ignored it. He would be happy for him. He wouldn’t let his own newly (relatively- the play wasn’t that long ago and that was the huge revelation of his feelings) found jealousy ruin it. 

 

So he somehow mustered a small smile of his own and said, “You’re welcome, Brooke.” And if his smile fell seconds after saying that, no one had to know.

 

He settled into a spot on the other end of the couch from the two of them, and laughed quietly along with Rich and Jake. He lost himself in the movie and pushed away any thoughts that came his way. Until he couldn’t.

 

He should be happy for Michael, right? He had someone who hadn’t- _wouldn’t_ abandon him like he had. This was great! So why did he feel so betrayed and hurt all the time? Why couldn’t _he_ just be happy for Michael?

 

_Why?_

 

He sighed, and pulled himself away from his thoughts. He glanced around the room and saw everyone had fallen asleep under the dull glow of the TV. He quietly got up and turned it off, and trudged slowly back to his own spot. He stared up at the living room ceiling, wondering.

 

 _Does Michael still have the stars up?_ He wondered before he shifted his gaze to where he presumed Michael was. _No,_ he figured. _He wouldn’t_ Jeremy hadn’t seem Michael’s room since before the entire SQUIP incident, so he couldn’t confirm or deny. But based on how broken up about everything Brooke said he was, he figured that Michael wouldn’t keep up such a blatant reminder of the friendship Jeremy had purposefully ended.

 

He was jolted out of his thoughts by a tear sliding down his cheek.

 

Did he even have the _right_ to be sad about that?

 

 _No,_ he thought, closing his eyes and letting sleep flood in. _I don’t._

**Author's Note:**

> Another side fic!! I hope y'all enjoyed some more pining/jealous jer ;)
> 
> High/tired Michael is so relatable tbh. I, too, am always a sleep deprived babe.
> 
> I'm not sure what else to write tbh, just...thanks for reading my rambles guys seriously. And dealing with my frankly shit summary. Love you all!!!! <3 <3


End file.
